Ravish
by Anbisja
Summary: Its Edwards first day of school. When he sees Bella for the first time, he questions his efforts to keep from feeding on humans. What will he decide? To feed or not to feed?


-Disclaimer-

Twilight and all of the characters in it belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Because Stephanie already made her first chapter through Edward's eyes I'm going to rush it through to Biology. From there… hehe

-------------------------------------------

I could hear everyone thinking about her.

"Wow, that's Isabella Swan? She's kind of hot…" It was starting to get annoying. I figured she would be just some other human to drone along with the rest of them when school started. When the lunch period finally came I sat at my regular table with the rest of my family. Then I saw her. She was looking over at my table and she looked away quickly as she saw me staring back. I could hear the people she was sitting with. "Bella… what kind of name is that anyway?" She preferred to be called Bella. But why couldn't I hear it from her. I tried to hone in on her thoughts only. Nothing. I was starting to get angry. Luckily the bell rang and I had to leave to my next class. All I could think of was why I couldn't hear her thoughts. Was she really not thinking of anything? That's virtually impossible.

As my thoughts raced through my mind, time rushed pass. I found myself in biology. That's when I saw her again. I noticed that the one next to me was the only seat left in the room. As she walked up to my desk I was still trying to read her mind. 'What could she be thinking?!' Then as she walked by the heater, her scent wafted through the air and into my direction. My body stiffened. Her natural perfume was so sweet and irresistible. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and suddenly thoughts of taking her in this very room crowded my mind. It didn't help that I hadn't fed in a while. I looked around and I contemplated how fast I could take everyone out saving her for last. 'No' I thought. 'I can't.' She shifted in her seat and flung her hair over her shoulder in my direction. 'Does she have a death wish?!' Her hair sent waves of her sensual aroma into my face. I held my breath. It was the longest class of the day. When the bell rang I ran out as quickly as I could without being noticed.

I sat in my car thinking about how I could take her. I couldn't even think of anything else. I tried to calm myself by taking in deep breaths of fresh air. I put a C.D. in my player and waited out the sense of violence that was coursing through my body. While I was zoned out I heard the final school bell. I watched as all of the students walked to their cars when there she was again. She was walking in my direction. When a gust of wind carried her scent to me, that was it. I couldn't take it anymore. I found myself out of my car and standing next to her.

"Hello, I'm Edward, Edward Cullen." I knew how people reacted to my looks. She looked up at me and I smiled lightly.

"I'm…"

"Bella. I know. I heard people talking about you all day." She blushed and looked down at the ground as she walked. I wanted to whisk her away and run into the woods. "How do you like it here so far?" I couldn't stand the idle chit-chat.

"Umm it's okay. It'll take some getting used to."

"Could you walk with me?" My voice was alluring to humans. Of course she agreed to walk with me. "How do you like hiking?" She shrugged her shoulders.

"It's alright. I'm just a bit of a klutz, so I don't normally do that."

"You'll be okay. I'm here to catch you if you fall." Her face started to glow a bright red. I didn't need to read her mind to know she was attracted to me. I just had to play with her a bit. As we walked I reached over and grabbed her hand. She snapped her head in my direction. But I acted as if I didn't notice and I smiled. "You know Bella, you really are very beautiful." I heard her heart pick up it's pace. By now we were deep enough in the woods so that no one could hear us. I turned to her and brushed her hair to the side and gazed deeply into her eyes.

"Um.. I have to get back…" She tried to look away, but she didn't make any attempts to leave.

"It doesn't look like you _want_ to go back." I brushed my fingers across her face and she shivered at my cold touch. Her heart skipped a beat and I leaned down to kiss her on the mouth. I wondered if she really would be this easy if it were a human trying to seduce her. Her hands were still at their sides. I took her by the waist and lifted her to my face. I kissed her deeply and she kissed me back. She tasted so good I could hardly contain myself. She wrapped her arms around my neck and her legs around my waist and started to kiss on my neck. It felt so good. It almost made me feel bad for what I was doing. Almost. I pressed her up against a tree and ripped her shirt off. I put my face on her chest and took in a deep breath. "Ahhh" she smelled so _amazing_. I wanted to savor it. I kissed her on the mouth again and I started to massage her breasts.

"Oh…" She shivered not from the cold but from pleasure. I snapped of her bra and began to lick and suck her nipples. Her pink skin was so warm and flushed. I could practically see the blood running through her veins. She started to squirm against me and I could feel myself growing harder by the moment. "What's this?" She pulled my head up and kissed me. As she did that, she reached down and massaged me through my pants. "Seems like you like this." When did she take over? When did she get sexy? I was so turned on I didn't even think of feeding on her. I wanted to take her. _**Now. **_I moaned under my breath as she unbuttoned my pants. I took her in my arms and quickly lied her down on the grassy floor. Luckily, it was one of the dryer days in Forks. I settled myself on top of her careful not to put any pressure on her beautiful body. I stared at her for a moment. Her long brown hair was sprawled out on the ground and her bright brown eyes stared back at me hungering for my attention. By this time I was ready to give it to her. I leaned down to kiss her again making my way down to the top of her pants. I unbuttoned them and pulled them down. Her panties were a red satin and I touched them gently.

"Pretty. Do you wear sexy lingerie to your first day of school?" She giggled.

"Not really. They all look like this." She managed to get her hand in my pants. I don't normally wear underwear. I find it quite irritating on my skin. Once she realized I wasn't wearing any she smiled.

"Do you always not wear underwear to _your_ first day of school?" I laughed at her question.

"No, I never wear underwear."

"I see…" She started to rub me slowly. It had to be one of the best feelings I'd ever had. I reached down to her panties and slid my hand behind them. I touched her softly and skimmed the top of her lips lightly. She seemed to like the teasing. Her grip on me got tighter. I felt my body stiffen in reaction.

"Ahn.. Watch yourself Bella. I might have to rip your cute little panties off and take you right here." I felt her tighten even more as well as rubbing faster.

"Heh… then do it. What are you waiting for?" She took her hands from me and took off my shirt. She put her hand back into my pants being gentler then. She leaned forward and kissed my chest. I leaned down to put my face in her hair and I took in a deep breath inhaling her delicate scent. I could feel myself twitch in her hand. She reached up with her free hand and pulled me down to kiss her. I never felt so much passion in my life. I tore her panties from her body and took her hand from my pants. I pinned them above her head and positioned myself at her entrance.

"I can't take this any more. Bella. I want you." She lifted her hips in response and I could feel myself start to go in.

"Take me Edward. I can hardly stand all the teasing." I couldn't believe her sensuality. I leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the mouth. I slowly entered her and she let out a loud moan. I bit my lip as I pulled myself in and out of her. With every thrust I could see her body shivering. This is my first time. But was it hers? It felt so good to be inside of her, so warm and wet. I let her hands go and I lifted her legs so they wrapped around my neck. It allowed me a deeper penetration. She liked this. "Oh! Yes!" She yelled. I thrusted harder and faster into her. I was careful not to hurt her though."Nnn.. Bella." I could feel myself coming close to climax. She pulled her legs down and rolled me over onto my back. She positioned herself on top of me and slid down on my manhood. I took in a breath so fast I hissed and arched my back. As she rocked back and forth on top of me, I placed my hands on her hips to guide her. I could feel her tighten on me so I started to thrust up into her. She nearly growled at my actions. She leaned over with her hands on my chest and bounced her behind on me. This was the most amazing thing I had ever felt. She moved so fast I was afraid to move. She was panting and moaning so loudly I couldn't hold it anymore. I planted my feet on the ground and bounced her up and down on my hips with my hands. She put her hands on my knees and arched her back. She was about to come. So was I.

"Ahn! Edward I'm coming! Faster!!" I quickly obeyed her command and in that instant she finished. "OH GOD!" She yelled out. I came just as quickly as she did, but a bit quieter. I groaned loudly and yanked her down on me one last time.

"Ahh…" She fell over on top of me still shivering from her climax. I stroked her hair and whispered in her ear "This should be awkward tomorrow at school." We both laughed and she playfully slapped my chest.

I came to in my car with a massive hard on. "What the hell was that?!" I didn't normally have day dreams like that.

"Man… What that human does to me…"

-------------------------------------------

A/N

Hope you liked it!!! Kind of weird that it was a day dream huh :p


End file.
